New Lingerie 5
by roque872002
Summary: Part 5 in the New Lingerie series. Jack does a little shopping of his own. Sam/Jack established. Written for bluemoonmaverick. Complete.


**Title: New Lingerie 5**

**Author: Roque872002**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Jack does a little shopping of his own.**

**Pairing: Sam/Jack**

**Dedication: To bluemoonmaverick who requested I write another one of these stories. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Author's notes: I keep getting emails from this company! It's like they know I'm writing these stories and promoting their products for free! (I actually ordered a dress up outfit for one of my sister's birthdays for a laugh - that's why I get the emails *hehe*)**

**Website used: annsummers dot co dot uk**

**Products mentioned: all products mentioned have the exact name from the website except the dress mentioned at the beginning which is Keisha 2-in-1 dress. (I actually own this dress and its beautiful. The slip I have for mine is black though and I'm gutted I don't have it in pink! If it wasn't £40 I would buy another one.)**

**SJSJSJSJ**

It had been six weeks since, what Jack liked to call 'The Drunken Incident', and things were mainly back to normal. While his wife still blushed and glared at him over the very mention of what happened, he loved to tease her about it.

It had, he decided, brought them closer as husband and wife. Both were more comfortable in their marriage, which Jack thought was impossible. Because of 'The Drunken Incident', he had come to realise how much he actually _needed_ his wife in his life and by his side, and in his bed.

He decided that he needed to show his wife how much he appreciated her. How much he loved her, and how much he needed her. But he wasn't sure how. He sighed as he looked at his watch. It was getting late, the kids had been in bed for hours and his wife had put herself to bed the hour before, swallowing some pain killers and grumbling about a migraine.

He opened a new window on his computer and typed in his wife's favourite adult shops website address. He knew she loved their lingerie, and she had been known to buy other things for there in the past. He smirked when he thought of the blindfold she had surprised him with on one of his birthdays.

She had blindfolded him as she straddled his hips, then had cuffed his wrists to the bed. He had played along with her demands of being in charge, but had, towards the end, released himself of the cuffs and flipped them over and whipped of the blindfold. The sight of her still turned him on to that day.

She knew he would shake off the cuffs and flip them. She had planned the whole thing. She lay underneath him in a black lace dress that was completely see through, her hair was spread around her head like a blonde halo, and he couldn't help but take her. It wasn't until after their love making session that he found out the dress had a slip for underneath it, meaning that if she wanted to she could wear it outside of the bedroom.

He quickly navigated the site and smirked at a few of the things he thought could be fun. He knew his wife was adventurous when it came to sex. She had surprised him on more than one occasion. Not that he was complaining. He loved that she was a lady in front of everyone she met, and the dark horse when they were alone. He loved that he knew what she was really like behind closed doors. It was their secret. He smirked again.

He chuckled to himself a few times as he looked through the products they had for sale. He chuckled to himself when he realised how many of their products were already in his bedroom, hidden away so the children wouldn't find any of it.

He added new pieces of lingerie to his online basket, thankful the ones he liked were in her size. After adding a few more products to his basket, he clicked on checkout and paid for them, a satisfied smile on his face. He couldn't wait to try some of them out.

Once he had closed down his computer he silently walked to his bedroom, where he knew his wife would be suffering in silence. He stripped himself of his clothes and crawled in beside her. He held her arm and thigh and pulled her towards him.

"Jack," she muttered, and he knew there was a verbal glare aimed at him within her pain.

"Shh," he whispered as he pulled her closer to his chest, and lay her head on his left arm. From his position he massaged her forehead with both of his hands. He felt her relax after a few minutes.

He had learnt within a few months of their wedding that his new wife suffered terrible migraines if she worked too hard. He had no idea how she had kept that from him and the rest of SG-1 for over eight years of working together. Somehow she would make it through the day and suffer twice as bad at night.

Because of her migraines he had learnt that he was good at massages. He would always massage her temples to ease the pain.

She turned to face him and he readjusted his hands to keep massaging.

"I love you," she whispered in the dark.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

"You know that sex is a good way of getting rid of headaches, right?" she tried to smile.

"_Samantha_, are you asking me to make love to you? Or ravish you?"

"Make love to me, _Jonathan_," she smiled at him seductively.

The use of his first name in that tone of voice always sent his blood rushing south. Slowly, he made love to her, careful not to jostle her pounding head too much. Afterwards, she lay in his arms as he automatically went back to massaging her head, her arm wrapped protectively over his chest.

He felt her fall asleep in his arms, her warm breath tickling his chest, her head a comfortable weight on his chest. He loved it when she fell asleep in his arms. To him, it felt like home.

SJSJSJSJ

Jack was thankful that he was the only one home when the package arrived two days later. He quickly hid it under the bed and got ready to go out. He had the day off and had things he needed to do before his wife got home from work. He had managed to get the kids to daycare without his wife noticing.

He pulled on his jacket as he slid his feet into his shoes and grabbed his keys. He intended to spoil his wife. Whether she wanted him to or not.

Locking the door behind him, he made his way to his truck and made his way to the grocery store. He didn't have long. He knew his wife had only gone in to work for a meeting and would hopefully be home by lunch.

Upon entering the store he grabbed a basket and headed towards the fruit. He knew she loved strawberries. He scanned the shelves in front of him and picked the two biggest cartons the store had to offer. He then added a large tub of cream to his basket and went in search of the biggest bar of chocolate he could find.

As he neared the checkouts he spotted the flower stand. He signalled to the cashier that he would be right back and dashed over to the flowers. He picked up the largest bunch of red roses he could find as well as the pink and white bunches. He knew she would tell him off for it, but he didn't care, he knew she loved to be spoiled.

"Oh, are you in trouble?" the young blonde cashier asked him as she smiled when he arrived back.

"Not as far as I'm aware," he laughed. "Just reminding her that I love her."

"Aw!" she gushed, placing a hand over her heart. "Your wife is one lucky woman! I hope I find a husband like you!"

Jack smiled as he packed his bag and handed over his card. "I'm sure you'll find someone better," he said as he took his card and put it back in his wallet. He waved goodbye and left the store.

SJSJSJSJ

Jack had just finished arranging the roses in a large vase when he heard the door open. He had closed all the curtains in the house and had set up picnic blanket in the living room by the fire. The fire was alight and casting a warm glow over the room.

"Jack?" Sam asked in disbelief as she walked into the living room. "What is all this?"

"Nothing," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"This doesn't look like nothing," she said as she swept her arm out in front of her, indicating the lit fire, the roses and the picnic blanket with a large bowl of strawberries, a bowl of cream and a bowl of melted chocolate resting on it.

"I just wanted to remind you that I love you," he said as he walked over to her and took her bag from her shoulder, placing it on the couch.

"You tell me every day-"

"Not the same. I wanted to show you," he said, placing a finger over her lips. He watched as her face softened as she smiled lovingly at him.

"Kids?" she asked.

"Day care," he replied before kissing her softly. He pulled back and smirked, taking her hand and leading her over to the fire.

"Who would have thought you were so romantic?" she teased as they sat down. Jack picked up a strawberry and dipped it into the chocolate.

"Don't go spreading that around," he laughed as he fed her the strawberry, his eyes locked on hers as she bit into it.

"I don't want to share you with anyone else," she replied, smirking at him.

Once all the strawberries had been eaten, Jack moved the bowls to the coffee table beside the flowers and scooted closer to his wife. He looked at her with lust filled eyes.

"You are so beautiful," he said before claiming her lips again. "I have something else for you."

"Jack…"

"You're going to love it," he told her. "Wait here."

Sam watched as he left the room and shook her head. She hoped it wasn't a dog.

She looked him curiously when he walked back into the room with a large package.

"What's that?" she asked.

"This is for _Samantha_," he replied winking, a sexy smirk on his face.

"Oh really?" she asked, a seductive smile appearing on her face.

Jack handed her the package and watched with bated breath as she opened it, pulling each item out and looking at it carefully.

Sam read each tag as she pulled each item out. Neve fuchsia basque; Enigma navy cami suspender; Xanthia black/cream basque; Esme black baby doll; dual shower head; knee pads and suction handcuffs.

"Got something in mind?" she asked as she held up the three boxes from the 'sex in the shower' range.

"Maybe," he winked again.

She put the boxes on the floor and admired the lingerie he had bought her. She held each one up and examined them carefully. She lay them all out on the floor in front of her and gazed longingly at each of them.

"I get to keep all of them?" she asked.

"If you want them, if you don't like them we can exchange them."

"I love all of them," she smiled. "Which one first?"

"This one is for bed tonight," he picked up the Esme black baby doll and put it back in the bag. "This one," he said as he picked up the Neve fuchsia basque.

Sam stood up and stripped herself of all her clothes before taking the lingerie out of the bag it came in. She could feel her husbands eyes trail over her body and made no effort to hurry herself along. She took her time in getting dressed. She knew from her husbands eyes that he was fighting to control himself.

Once the basque was on, Jack was on his feet, the other items already back in the bag and in his hand.

"Bedroom. Now," he demanded against her lips, holding her body against him. Sam could feel his arousal and smiled against his lips.

"Yes, Sir," she replied, teasing his already thin stretched control.

"Damn woman," he grumbled as he pushed her towards their bedroom.

Once inside the bedroom he dropped the package on the floor, knowing none of the items would break and walked his wife backwards towards the bed. Sam quickly tore at her husbands clothes, leaving him naked before her in a matter of seconds.

Jack pushed Sam backwards onto the bed and crawled on top of her, fully intending to show her exactly how much he loved her. He trailed a hand up her thigh and under the basque to rest on her waist as he kissed her neck. Sam lost one of her hands in his hair and gripped his back with the other.

She couldn't wait to try out his other purchases. She knew she would need a shower after their session before picking up the kids.


End file.
